fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Red 10
The Final 10 of Total Drama Island which are Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Izzy, Geoff, LeShawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen and Owen aren't feeling right. There is a physco on the island ready to kill them off 1 by 1. Which campers will feel the pain? who is the person going insane? Why is it called Red 10. Because the 10 will have red blood. Enjoy. This contains swearing and blood and gore . and a quick note if something is in italics that means someone is in the confessional. Chapters Tar-Tar Sauce Chris walked into the kitchen where the campers where eating breakfast. "Welcome final ten... You guys have made it past the halfway mark and are closer to the million" Chris said. "So soon you will have a break for a few days just because I am feeling genorous!" He added. " You being genorous!" Gwen scoffed. "As if" Heather replied. Chef walked over to where Heather was sitting. "Would you like to spend the day with me instead!" Chef yelled. Heather froxz in a freaked out position. "I didn't think so!" Chef said. "Woohoo a break from the camp!" yelled Geoff with excitement. Chef walked out of the kitchen. "Great now I have to listen to all of you guys babbling" Duncan complained. "Why is Duncan such a bad ass?" Said LeShawna in the confessional. "Woohoo anybody got some explosives?" The insane girl named Izzy asked. Bridgette answered her question"No Izzy!" Izzy was disappointed. DJ went in the kitchen to make some actually good food that everyone would enjoy. "Where is the tar-tar sauce?" DJ asked himself. A figure was following him. "Hello who's there!" DJ said with horror. The figure was holding something. "No don't kill me!" DJ screamed. The figure stood right next to him. "Don't be cared D... it is just me!" Owen said "Then what is that in your hands?" DJ asked. "Tar-tar sauce" Owen answered. DJ sighed with relief. " Phew. I thought you where going to kill me". Owen laughed."Why would I want to kill you? You make delicious food!" Owen exclaimed. Everyone sat down to a delicious meal cooked by DJ. "Is there any fat in this?" Lindsay asked? "A bit" DJ answered. "I can't eat fat! My dietition said so" Said Lindsay in the confessional The Night To Remember The campers where all fast asleep. It was the middle of the night. Perfect time for killers to kill their victims. A man walked into the guys cabin holding a chainsaw. He turned it on. The guys immideatly woked up and screamed. The killer swung the chainsaw across Duncan's head chopping it in half! "Holy fuck dudes!" Geoff squealed. The killer grabbed his chainsaw and smashed down Geoff's head vertically cuasing blood to splatter everywhere Then he swung it across Owen's legs chopping them off and then went for DJ. He held the chainsaw and rammed it through DJ's head. blood was everywhere. The room was a bloodbath. Chef walked in and the killer sliced Chef in half then walked to the girls cabin. He opened the door and saw the girls squealing! He threw it at LeShawna killing her. Izzy kicked the killer in the head and ran out. The killer swung it twice at Heather chopping her arms off. He later shoved it in Lindsay's mouth making it comeout from the back of her head. Bridgette squealed as the chainsaw went threw her leg. The killer followed Gwen who followed Izzy who was finding Chris. Chris awoke to see what happened and he ran with Izzy. The killer threw the chainsaw at Gwen knocking her down. Later the killer got Izzy and decapitated her. Bridgette layed in the girls cabin bleeding to death. The killer eventually caught up to Chris and was about to kill him. Chris woke up screaming. "Oh it was just a dream" Chris said with relief. The remaining campers walked in to see what he was screaming about and they all laughed. We Are Not Alone It was the second day of the 4 days off. Everyone was on the beach playing frisbee. "I'm gonna ge it!" Said Owen. Izzy jumped up and caught it with her teeth. Then she trhre it and it landed in a tree. "No sweat dudes I'll get it" Geoff said. He made a grip onto the tree and started climbing. He lifted his arms and legs to branches and branches. He was almost up the top where the frisbee was. He was about to grab it when a knife thrown from no where came and hit Geoff making him fall out of the tree. "Oh my god Geoff!" Bridgette screamed with terror. Chef came running out and took Geoff to the injured zone. The campers where shocked. Gwen said that he was lucky he wasn't hit in the heart.Chef dressed as a nurse to fix Geoff. The campers now suspect there is a killer on the island so they went to visit Chris. They opened his cabin door and saw no trace of him. They searched around but stil couldn't find him. Until they saw a drop of blood. "Hey guys look ther e is something red!" Lindsay said to the others. "That can only mean one thing" Said Duncan in the confessional. "Chris is dead" LeShawna announced in the confessional. "What if Chris is dead?" Owen asked. Everyone stood still. "As if Owen!" Heather replied with a laugh. "It is just a prank". Gwen tapped Heather on the shoulder and said "Then can you explain what happened to Geoff?" Heather stood there confused. "But how do we know if Chris is dead?" Izzy asked. "Exactly!" Heather added. Who Could It Be The campers where discussing about the murderer. Well all of them except Heather. "Who could it be?" Gwen asked. Nobody could answer that question. "Well we know it is none of us" Owen added. "But what if it is?" Izzy replied. That really got everybody thinking. "Are you guys done playing mystery already? It was obviously just a prank!" Heather stated. "How could it be a prank?" Duncan asked the bitch. "Well maybe Geoff, Chris and Chef could have planned this all out to prank us!" Heather said. Everyone glared at her. "What! It is the best reason and only!". "Well I know Geoff and he doesn't agree to throwing knifes at people!" Bridgette added. Heather flicked her hair. "Get on out of here!" LeShawna said to Heather. Heather later walked off into the girls cabin. "Those mindless idiots want to play murderer they can go ahead!" Said Heather. Heather walked over to her cabin and opened the door. She walked over to the drawers and grabbed Gwen's diary and started to read when suddenly she was hit over the back off the head with a frying pan knocking her out. A man grabbed her body and started to carry it. He went over to the bonfire and stood there for a bit. "Well well well Heather you have been a naughty girl" The man said and with out care he dropped her body into the fire and walked off into the woods. Heather was knocked out burning and burning and she didn't even know. Dead Burning Later the girls went back into their cabin to talk to Heather. But they didn't see her. All they saw was Gwen's diary and a frying pan and a broken window. "Hey look Gwen's Diary!" Lindsay said. Gwen smacked her on the side of her head. "My diary, a frying pan and a broken window. That can only mean one thing. Heather is in trouble. I can't just let that scrawny little bitch die likethat even though she deserves it!" Said Gwen "I think I know what has happened here! Everybody search for Heather" Gwen yelled. Lindsay started looking in the most stupid places like under the covers, under chairs, behind trees and others. "Lindsay take this seriously!" Bridgette said. Geoff was still recovering from his stab wound even though it has only been one hour since the incident happened. LeShawna told the boys to search for Heather. DJ was scared but Owen calmed him down. About twenty minutes later Duncan and Gwen saw a pretty little devil burning. They found Heather dead. Everyone saw her dead body. "What about Chris?" Izzy asked. Everyone stood there for a second. "Where is Chris? Probably dead" Said DJ. Brutal Attempt Gwen was in the kitchen that night because she was hungry. Everyone else was asleep. She went over to make a sandwich and she saw knifes everywhere from little to big. What a freak Chef is!" She thought. She grabbed her food and sat down. She was halfway through eating her food when the door slammed closed. That totally freaked her out. Later she heard footsteps. This time Gwen was really getting freaked. "Hello?" She asked. No reply. The footsteps grew louder and louder then she turned around and screamed because there was a man with a knife. He tried to dive his knife into Gwen but missed. Gwen screamed louder. He grabbed her and held up his knife and started cutting her slowly. She screamed even more. "There is no escape gothy" The man said. Gwen was bleeding alot. She grabbed her plate and smacked it on the man's head and ran out screaming. The man ran back to the woods where they wouldn't find him and took his knife with him. Everyone woke up to her screaming. The Assault Story After Gwen was screaming everyone came out of their cabins and ran to her. They wher shocked to see another victim. "What happened? Was it scary, Was it freaky!" Izzy asked? "A man tried to kill me"Gwen answered. "Of course a man tried to kill you look at yourself!" Duncan said. "This place ain't safe"Geoff replied. "Well how are we going to get the heck out of here?" DJ asked. "I don't know?"said a scared LeShawna. "Whoever did this will not get away with it!"Izzy answered. Lindsay stared at Gwen's cuts. "I don't feel safe at all at this place!" Said Bridgette. Everyone went with Gwen to clean her up. Well everyone ecept Bridgette. She wanted to kill that killer. She walked into the kitchen holding a knife with her. "Come out where ever you are physco!" Bridgette said. Bridgette heard footsteps. "I know you are in here physco!" The footsteps grew louder and louder. She became scarder and scarder. "Showself!" She ordered. Suddenly she saw a big figure. "Ahh!" She stabbed the figure multiple times with her knife. Later she found out something terrible. That was DJ. "Oh my fucking god! What am I going to do! I accidently fucking killed DJ!" "OH no. I can't beleive I killed DJ. I knew I shouldn't of came here" Said Bridgette. "What Am I going to tell the others!" Bridgette said. She stood with terror as she saw the real physco killer. "AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed! But it didn't do much because the killer yanked is knife into Bridgette's head! "Sorry surfer bitch! You're just as bad as I am!" He walked off slowly. Gone Forever Later they start to realize that DJ and Bridgette didn't come back so they all went looking for them together. First they looked around the bonfire but no sign of them! "Are they in the kitchen?" Owen asked. "Owen what is with you and the kitchen" LeShawna asked. Owen didn't reply so the campers went there. The opened the door to find blood and brain. It was a stab victim DJ and a brain splatter patient Bridgette laying on the floor dead. "Why did Brianne and DeDe die?" Said Lindsay. "OK That physco will never catch Izzy! Not in a million years!" Said Izzy. "Dudes we really have to get out of here before we die!" Said Geoff. Geoff cried "I can't beleive Bridgette is gone! Why". Duncan tried to calm him down. Lindsay went out to have a shower. "Where did Lindsay go?" Gwen asked. LeShawna shrugged. In the shower Lindsay was not interuppted once until she heard footsteps. Later she got out of the shower and went to the girl cabins to get changed. "Lindsay why are you naked in front of me!" Gwen yelled. Lindsay shrugged her shoulders. LeShawna was wondering if anything bad was going on somewhere else. LeShawna was curious to find Chris so she and Izzy went out to find him. They took a torch and two knifes for defence. "Do you think we will die Izzy?" LeShawna asked. "No way!" She replied. The Hunt For Chris LeShawna and Izzy where deep in the woods and haven't found anything but footsteps and blood so they decided to follow it. They where walking for hours and the blood started to go away but they went as fas as they could. "Oh Chrisy! come out come out where ever you are!"Yelled Izzy. They kept on walking until they found a very big long cave and that is where the blood trails ended. "I was thinking that maybe Chris was in there!" Said LeShawna "This cave is awesome and scary!" Izzy added. They walked and walked into the cave. They turned the torch on and saw a body on a chair. They ran towards it. Eventually they found it. They saw Chris tied up to a chair asleep. They woke him up and took the tape off his mouth. Chris told them to rescue him and get out! They quickly untied him. When they did a knife went flying at the back of LeShawna's head. Izzy and Chris ran out of the cave as quickly as they could. The managed to dodge the knifes coming at them. They didn't which way was back to camp so they went right. They where tripping over all the time but managed to escape. "Chris go back to camp! I'll take care of this lunatick" Said Izzy. Chris obeyed her. The killer threw knives at Izzy but she caught them all and threw them all away. Then they battled with their bodies. Chris made it to the camp and went to go warn everyone. But then he found something bad out. Izzy was still fighting the killer but fell on the floor. The killer picked up a knife and threw it at her but she caught it and threw it at his eye killing him. Soon Chris had terrible news. He found out that everyone was dead except Gwen. Later they where all rescued except for Izzy who was lost in the woods. Not long after Izzy created her own reality show! The End! Category: Fan Fiction Category: Horror